


Hiccup's Sword

by RunusBrewblade



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade
Summary: Astrid discovers something about Hiccup and it sends her into a moment of worry. Will she be able to overcome this new challenge?





	Hiccup's Sword

Astrid remembers the old saying she would hear around the mead hall some nights, ‘it’s not the size of the sword that matters, its how you use it.’ She would chuckle when she heard people talking about it. When she was young she thought they were talking about actual swords and always wonder why people would care so much about the size of a sword when most were made to be the same. But now having grown up and learned a thing or two along the way she knew they were talking about their dicks. Astrid smirked as she remembered the gossip that was whispered from the different women. Some praising their husbands cocks others telling how some men were more like daggers. Astrid never really cared for size, she had Hiccup and while she had never seen him naked completely she knew he was no dagger that some men had the misfortune of being. Ruffnut would tease her about Hiccup’s flight suit, how she could make out the nice budge his tight leather pants made whenever he wore them. Astrid would never admit it but she loved to steal glances at it from time to time. How she wishes she was daring enough to graze her hand over it to tease him. It was only when she had discovered his true size did she begin to worry.

It happened a week ago, Astrid and Hiccup were racing against one another with Hiccup winning like he always did.  Astrid had however sprayed him with some sea water on their last past, soaking him to the bone. After a good laugh, they had headed back to the hanger to get dried off. It was all a harmless tease, Astrid even made a remark on how she would love to get him wet without the armor on one day. She got a joy at seeing Hiccup face turn red and stuttering from it all. She watched as he hurried off to the barn to change into some drier clothes, but that time he took longer to come back out. She grew curious as to what was taking him so long so naturally, she went to investigate.

Astrid could still remember it clearly as though it had just happened a few minutes ago. She found Hiccup standing off to the far side, his leather armor and tunic stripped from his body leaving him completely naked. Astrid had seen Hiccup shirtless before but now she was seeing him with nothing on him and she was surprised. Between Hiccup’s legs was a thick huge cock, the biggest Astrid had ever seen or imagine. Astrid had to cover her mouth from gasping aloud; the thing looked like it belonged on a dragon than Hiccup.  Astrid couldn’t take her eyes off of it; it was as thick as an ax handle and almost as long, maybe eight to nine inches at best, it curved downwards and she could make out the veins on it. It wasn’t even fully hard and already it scared her. Astrid made a silent gulp as she wonders how something like that was supposed to fit inside her. She could feel her body tense up as she quickly left him and ponder what she could do.

Astrid had heard stories of men who were so big that no woman could handle them; they spoke how painful it was to just try to have sex. Astrid didn’t want that to happen, she loved Hiccup and wanted their time to be wonderful and special. The thought of it hurting each time was making her scared, more scared than facing wild Berserkers with no weapons to use. She had to get advice, but from who? She couldn’t ask her mother or Hiccup’s mother, which would be more embarrassing for the both of them. She had to find someone who had handled something like this before, but who could she turn to who could even help her?. Then it suddenly hit her like a Gronkle to the face, a Bog Burglar, they had to know all about this. Astrid smiled as she remembered there was a Bog on Berk at the moment and thankfully they were also friends.

So here she was, sitting at a table waiting for her friend to come. She hoped and prayed to Freyja that she could help Astrid out with her problem. Astrid didn’t have to wait long until she heard her.

“Astrid good to see you sorry for being late, had to collect on a bet by the docks.”  An older women spoke out as she walked toward Astrid, she was around Astrid’s height but she had blood red hair, steel-like eyes and a smile that screamed trouble. Her name was Red Mist, a Bog Burglar and a good friend to Astrid whenever she came around though she loves to cause trouble now and then.

Astrid smiled to Mist and nodded to her. “Thanks for coming, means a lot to me.”

“Hey what are friends for.” Mist smiled as she took a seat. “So what’s troubling you today Astrid, Dragons, boys, training or idiot boys?”

Astrid smiled and shook her head. “No I uhhh just had a question for you is all.”

  
“Oh what kind of questions?” Mist eyes perked up as she folded her arms as she grins a bit toward Astrid.

Astrid took in a breath as she thought of her questions. “Have you ever bedded a man whose….cock was too big?”

Mist blinked a few times but smiled as she leaned forward. “You mean like the size of a dragon or are we talking about something that looks like a sword?

“.....Something like a dragon.” Astrid made the hand jesters show what she meant, she did her best to remember just how big and thick Hiccup was which wasn’t hard for her to do.

“Ohhhhhhhh that big, well first off where in Frigg’s hair did you see a cock that size, and yes I have, mind you I met some that were bigger but I stay away from those. They hurt too much to play with not unless your into getting your pussy slit. Who in Odin name did you see with a cock that size?”

Astrid blushed a bit more at her words. “Well, you see Hiccup..”

“Hiccup….fish bone Hiccup has a huge cock. Thor’s beard girl you bagged yourself a good one then. I know dozens of women who would kill to get a man like that.” Mist laughed as she slapped her hand on the table

Astrid did her best not to blush even more. “Thanks…but I’m…..I’m worried that I can’t handle it….I thought you might know a way to handle such..size.” Astrid prays Mist would have the answer. She felt so embarrassed to be asking her for this sort of advice

Mist merely smiled. “Oh sweetie, it’s not as bad as you may think. Yeah your man has a cock the size of a hatchet but the good part is he’s not the size of a battle ax, then you would be in trouble.”  Mist chuckled a bit. “But yeah it will hurt the first time but that’s the great things about our bodies, we can handle it if we need to. I mean if a woman can push out a baby the size of a fucking melon then she can handle a cock the size of her arm.”

Astrid smiled weakly. “What should I do then?”

“Well I would say have sex as much as you can, let your body get used to it all. It doesn’t sound like he’s going to break you and split you wide open with it.  It will help you if you spend a good time fooling around with him, let your body get in the mood for it. Be sure to take things slow and sure enough you’ll be loving it and maybe even craving for it as well after the first few times.” Mist gave a winked at her

Astrid blushed once more and nodded her head. “Thank you Mist, I feel a bit better now. Still nervous but better.

“Hey glad you came to me. Just remember, you love him and he loves you. You two can get through anything if you work together. Now if we are done I got a card game to win, Snotlout never stops coming around to challenge me, you think he would have caught on by now that I keep cheating.” Mist gave Astrid a peck on the cheek before hurrying off to the docks.  Astrid smiled and nodded.

A few days had passed since then and Astrid and Hiccup finally had some alone time. They had gone off to the cove to spend a bit of time together, Astrid rested her head against Hiccup’s shoulder. They had stripped off their armor and laid around in simply lose garments. Astrid enjoyed the time they got with each other. It was nice to have an afternoon alone with each other but her thought drew back with her talk with Mist, this was the perfect time to do it, no dragons or people around, just the two of them. Astrid decided to go for it, without warning she pushed herself onto Hiccup, kissing him deeply as she straddles his waist. She moans into his lips feeling his body tense up from the sudden kiss but soon relaxed as he returned the kiss. She could feel it, feel as his cock swelled up beneath her and press in against her thighs. By the gods it felt like an iron rod. She suddenly felt Hiccup hands push on her shoulders. This kiss broke as he looked to her.

“Sorry about my…. Well my…” Hiccup blushed as he was trying to apologize for his hard-on.  Astrid merely smiled at him. She took his hands and placed them over her breast.

“It’s fine, I want this. I really do.”  She smiled as she began to kiss Hiccup’s neck, nibbling it lightly as she trailed down to his collar bone. She could feel his cock throb with need between her legs as his hands fondle and squeezed at her breast playfully.  Astrid moaned out softly as she enjoyed his touches.   
Minutes passed and Astrid was ready to see it. She moved her hands down his body, tugging at his pants as she pulled them down.  She gasped as she watched it spring up like the back fin of his flight suit. It looked even bigger now that it was only mere inches from her face. She glanced up to see Hiccup blushing so hard and red from her stare. Astrid licked her lips a bit, no turning back now she thought. With a gentle touch, she used both her hands to grab at his shaft and began to slowly stroke it. It took both hands to handle it, she could feel the heat pouring out of it as she caught herself almost drooling.  Astrid smiled as she heard Hiccup moan to her, her hands picked up speed as she stroked his shaft faster. Astrid couldn’t believe it, this huge thing was going to be inside her soon, the idea was both scary but also arousing.

Astrid continued to stroke Hiccup but now she had lowered her head to lick and suck on the tip as well. She had head from Mist that men loved this sort of thing, that sucking a man cock was a great way to make him cum. Astrid hoped it was true, she mostly focused on the head, there was no way she could take the whole thing into her mouth, she would chock on it. Instead, she kept on stroking while she licked and sucked on the head. She listens as Hiccup moaned louder, enjoying the services she was giving him. All was going good until Hiccup let out a shout to her.

“Oh Astrid!” His body tensed up as a sudden flood of cum poured into her mouth. Astrid nearly choked on it, there was so much of the salty jizz she thought she was trying to drink a never-ending drinking horn. Thankfully she was able to drink most of it down. A bIt dripped out the side of her mouth and onto Hiccup's lap. She let out a cough as she whipped her mouth and shot him a little glare.

“Geeze Hiccup a warning next time. It was like trying to drink a bucket of water in one go.” She spoke as she licked her lips before wiping her face with his tunic.

“Sorry.” He gave a meek response. “It caught me by surprise.”

Hiccup face was flush and he was panting slightly. He looked amazed and shocked by what Astrid had done; Astrid herself was shocked she had done it as well. She didn’t plan to suck and drink Hiccup cum but she had and she had to admit it was enjoyable for her as well. Astrid glanced down at Hiccup’s cock seeing how it was still hard and throbbing, Astrid was amazed that he was still ready for more. She knew it was time for it.

Astrid stripped her clothes from her body, feeling Hiccup gaze upon her naked skin, it made her blush as she looked at him. “Well, are you going to stare all day or do I have to get those clothes off of you as well?”

Hiccup jumped a bit at her words, he snapped himself out of his thoughts and he soon began to strip as well. His pants and shirt were soon off and he was as naked as her. Astrid smiled at how fit and good looking Hiccup looked. She loved how his freckles covered his whole body.  Astrid had Hiccup sit upright, his cock standing up to greet her as she moved to him. She mentally prepared herself as she lowered herself down, lining up his shaft with her body. No turning back she said to herself.

As Astrid lowered down onto Hiccup’s shaft she could feel it slowly enter her, pushing her wet folds apart as it made its way it. She gasped in a bit of pain from it all, it felt so strange to have something spreading her out like this. Astrid had to take her time as she lowered herself down, watching as inch by inch of Hiccup cock enter her. She hoped she could do it.

“It's not too much is it, Astrid?” Hiccup asked her, his face full of concern as he watched her take his whole cock in. Astrid just smiled at him until she was finally sitting on his waist.

Astrid let loose a sharp moan, she had done it, and she had taken his whole cock into her. By the gods, it hurt but the pain was starting to fade away now. She smiled at Hiccup as she straightens her back, showing off her body to him. “That wasn’t so hard.” She let a chuckle slip her lips as she looked at him.  Hiccup smiled at her as he leaned in and began to kiss her.

Astrid moaned into the kiss, loving how tender and soft it was, Hiccup always did know how to make her happy. The pain was was barely there and now it was being replaced by a nice throbbing pleasure.  Astrid panted softly as she looked to her beloved. “Move slowly ok.” She spoke as she rested her hands on his chest. Hiccup nodded and began to rock his hips into her.

“AHHHH!” Astrid shouted out, as she felt Hiccup’s thick long cock move around in her, it hurt for a seconded but it soon the pain was no more. Now she could feel an intense rush of pleasure pumping through her body. To feel so full and having something so big press in and stretch her out all around her was a strange but sweet pleasure to experience. Astrid moaned as she began to move her own hips against Hiccup, she wanted to feel more of it, to feel him push in more and give her that sweet mix of pleasure of pain. Astrid was starting to crave it now.

Minutes rolled by as the couple continued their lovemaking session. Astrid was moaning aloud now, rocking along with Hiccup as she felt his hard cock slide in and out of her with ease. They had started off slow but now there were going at a nice steady pace. All of Astrid’s fears and worries were gone now, she was no longer afraid of the pain, in fact, she kind of loved it, to feel Hiccup stretch her wide open, to assault her body with mind-numbing pleasure all the while he kept on kissing her was the best thing Astrid had ever felt. She could feel his moans vibrate against her lips as her hands clawed and racked against his chest. She could feel the pleasure building up inside her now, it felt so hot and intense that she could no longer hold it back.

It was that last thrust that did it, that last hard thrust that slammed into Astrid that made her climax.  Astrid screamed out as he felt an overwhelming electric pleasure course through her body, she felt like she would pass out from the pleasure alone.  Her body quivered and shook as she felt Hiccup also cumming as well, to feel another load of his hot sticky cum filling up her womb. She thanked the gods for this wonderful moment. She let out a meek voice as the afterglow of her intense orgasm washed over her.

Minutes passed before either one of them spoke; Hiccup shifted his weight as he tried to pull out of Astrid. Astrid wined and bit into his neck to stop him.   
“Ow Astrid, we got to get cleaned up or someone is going to come to look for us.”

Astrid shook her head; she could still feel his cock in her, feeling his cum ooze out her body and drip onto their skin. Her legs and body were too sore to move at the moment as well, she had a feeling this was going to happen every time they did it. “Not yet, just a bit longer…please.” She looked up at Hiccup, smiling as she kissed the bite mark.

Hiccup smiled and nodded. “Ok but just a bit longer, don’t want someone come looking for us and finding us like this.”

Astrid nodded, she really didn’t care, for today she had conquered her fear and felt like a true Viking woman at this moment.

 


End file.
